


hands

by Anonymous



Series: sep's enderbees stories (imma take that nsfw shit and punch it) [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Holding Hands, M/M, ao3 get your priorities straight challenge, hand kissing, why isn't that a tag but there's like 5 about hand jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ranboo just loves Tubbo's hands, okay? And Tubbo loves Ranboo's hands too.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: sep's enderbees stories (imma take that nsfw shit and punch it) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 241
Collections: Anonymous





	hands

Ranboo loves a lot of things about Tubbo. There's a lot to love, right? He loves Tubbo's sleepy voice in the mornings, how it gets softer and slower and deeper. He loves how Tubbo makes him watch lots of medical dramas, eagerly commenting on them with a delighted expression on his face. He loves how Tubbo is so so small, small enough for Ranboo's hoodies to drown him in a mess of fabric.

His favorite thing about Tubbo is his hands. Ranboo adores Tubbo's hands. Tubbo's hands are small and delicate and soft, with calluses on his fingertips from playing the ukulele. On the second day of his month long trip to England, Ranboo confesses his feelings for Tubbo. He can't hold it in any longer. It's one thing to keep it a secret when there are oceans separating them, but Ranboo's here now, and his desire to hold Tubbo's hands in his and kiss him senseless are too great. Tubbo's feelings are reciprocated, he learns, and after a few emotional discussions, the two happily settle into being boyfriends. 

Now Ranboo can hold Tubbo's hands whenever he wants. He quickly develops a few favorites, but they're all wonderful, really. 

He loves it on the third day when he and Tubbo are sitting cross-legged on the bed, and Tubbo grabs his hand and presses their palms together, giggling about how small his hands are compared to Ranboo's. Tubbo innocently shifts his fingers to the sides, so that they fall to the spaces in between Ranboo's long thin ones. They sit like that for a bit, continuing to talk about twitch and youtube and their plans for the next day, and Tubbo's fingers are nestled perfectly in his. 

Ranboo's hands are always incredibly cold (he doesn't know why? But even in the summer, the tips of his fingers are slightly purple colored) and Tubbo's are warm. Tubbo's hands are warm and soft and fit into his perfectly. He isn't terribly cold, since it's June, but when Tubbo's hand slips into his it warms his whole body. 

Ranboo loves how he and Tubbo walk to the beach to watch the sunset, and at one point, Tubbo hops up onto the wooden post in an attempt to gain on Ranboo's height. He still falls about an inch short. The shorter boy grips Ranboo's hands tightly in his for balance and smiles lovingly at him, as if to say, _I_ _love you. I trust you. You won't let me fall._ Ranboo wouldn't. He would never let Tubbo fall.

Ranboo loves the way Tubbo gets excited on a walk around the main area of town. The two boyfriends have ice cream cones, and occasionally, Tubbo will grab Ranboo's free hand and pull him to whatever has caught his attention, whether it be a colorful storefront, or a cute dog, or a glimpse of something that looks interesting. 

Ranboo loves it when they go to hang out at Wilbur's house one night with a few others, and Wilbur is determined to make everyone dance. Ranboo holds Tubbo's hands in his and twirls him at one point, savoring the soft golden light on his face and hair. 

Ranboo loves when he is lying awake one night, too exhilarated to fall asleep quickly, and Tubbo rolls over in his sleep and puts his hand in Ranboo's, gently and unconsciously pressing their palms together. Ranboo swoons at that.

Ranboo loves walking behind Tubbo, and pulling his hand back suddenly, spinning Tubbo around to face him. He dips his head a bit and presses a kiss onto Tubbo's lips. Tubbo threads those delicate fingers of his through the back of Ranboo's hair and laughs into his boyfriend's mouth. 

Ranboo treasures his memory of sitting in bed with Tubbo, and telling him about a really amazing quote he had read that day. 

"It's a Richard Silken quote, I think- Tubbo, I know you're tired, just let me read the quote and then we can go to bed, okay? It says, "It keeps coming back to that: what do I do with these hands?" Isn't that a good quote?"

Tubbo took Ranboo's left hand and pressed a sleepy kiss to the back of it. "I know what you can do with your hands,"

Ranboo turned off the light and rolled over to face him. "Yeah? What's that?"

"You can hold mine."

**Author's Note:**

> did y'all like this? I wanna start writing stuff that's more dialogue-y but i am very very slowly working my way up to it.
> 
> i didn't loooove this but eh it's okay
> 
> i'd love feedback or any ideas y'all have because i wanna write for this ship but i'm not good at coming up with ideas


End file.
